


Valentine's Day When Your Flighty Broad is Studying Abroad

by masswisteria



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, Humanstuck, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masswisteria/pseuds/masswisteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Kanaya spending the school year abroad, Rose is forced to celebrate Valentine's Day with her girlfriend over PesterChum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day When Your Flighty Broad is Studying Abroad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterCrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterCrash/gifts).



> For orochisInebriation and anyone who might be fighting against space and time this Valentine's Day.

Rose swatted in the rough general direction of the piercing beeping that oh so rudely roused her from slumber. Eventually procedural memory took over and her fingers found the right button to press, silencing the noise. She rolled over and burrowed her head beneath her pillows, wondering what could have possibly possessed her to set her alarm clock on a Sunday. She was very nearly asleep again when she remembered the answer to her own question.

With a muttered curse that might have been capable of summoning demons had it been muttered in the wrong place or time (or the right place and time, depending on one’s perspective), Rose forced her eyes open before rolling over and retrieving her laptop from the floor. Her mouth opened in a wide yawn as she propped herself up against pillows to sit with her laptop appropriately in her lap. She opened it, entered her password (it only took her a few sleepy attempts, and perhaps some hard staring at the keyboard to remind herself how it worked), and pulled up PesterChum.

Rose grumbled again when she saw that Kanaya was offline. Here she was, awake at - she squinted at the screen to bring the clock into focus - ten after eight in the gods damned morning on a weekend so she could wish her girlfriend a happy Valentine’s Day before said girlfriend rushed off to an evening out with classmates, and she wasn’t even online yet. She did not begrudge Kanaya’s social life, or her decision to have that social life abroad in Paris this year - the opportunity to study there was too much for an aspiring fashion designer to pass up - but she may have occasionally cursed the family tree of whoever it was who decided timezones should be a thing. Rose briefly considered pulling up her Romantic Lit essay to do some editing before laughing to herself and opening Tumblr. Cute cats and porn of wildly varying quality were much more palatable to her still-half-alseep self than was homework. She doubted she wanted to trust _A Comparison of Shelley and Stoker from an Intersectional Feminist Perspective_ to her crazy morning brain, anyway.

Of course, no sooner had she gotten the site loaded than she heard the familiar chimes notifying her of a contact coming online, and an incoming message.

\-- garmentAugmentist [GA] began pestering textualThaumaturgist [TT] at 8:14 --  
GA: Hello Love Happy Valentines Day  
GA: And Good Morning  
GA: Are You There Rose  
TT: No, I am afraid that despite a valiant struggle against the siren song of slumber, your girlfriend has succumbed once more to the seductive pleasures of pillow and blanket.  
GA: ...  
GA: Please I Do Know How Timezones Work  
GA: It Is Already After 8 In New York  
TT: That sentence, despite being grammatically correct, is semantic nonsense. “Already” would imply that you consider 8 in the morning to be a normal time to be awake, but that is clearly absurd. You are far to intelligent for such nonsense.  
GA: You Seem To Be Awfully Coherent For Someone Awake At Such An Unreasonable Time.  
TT: Merely an indication of my impressive intellect. But I shall be the bigger person and let this misunderstanding go for now.  
TT: Happy Valentine’s Day, Kanaya. Have you opened your gift?  
GA: Not Yet  
GA: When I Saw That It Was Giftwrapped I Decided To Wait Until I Could Open It In Front Of You  
GA: And Now That You Are Here  
\-- garmentAugmentist [GA] sent textualThaumaturgist [TT] a Pester Cam request at 8:17 --  
TT: Oh. Need I remind you that I only just woke up? I am hardly presentable at the moment...  
GA: Rose Are You Seriously Concerned About Me Seeing Your Bedhead  
TT: You make it sound like such an unreasonable thing.  
GA: Need I Remind You That We Have Slept Together On Occasions Beyond Count  
GA: That I Have Regularly Woken Up Next To You And Your Bedhead  
GA: And Regularly Proceeded To Shove My Tongue Down Your Throat  
GA: Rose Turn On Your Damn Camera  
\-- textualThaumaturgist [TT] accepted a Pester Cam request from garmentAugmentist [GA] at 8:19 --

Rose grimaced at the image from her camera, taking in the mussed hair and bags beneath her eyes that she had expected but not yet seen, before Kanaya’s visage filled the screen. She appeared to be sitting at her desk, looking as beautiful and put together as ever - of course, she had the benefit of six hours of potential prep time on Rose. She held Rose’s gift to her in her lap, still wrapped in the most obnoxiously pink and heart-coated gift wrap Rose had been able to find, and topped with a truly absurd amount of ribbon. 

“Are you happy now?” Rose said with a brief wave.

“Very,” Kanaya replied with a smile, and that may have just melted some of Rose’s morning grumpiness. “Now, shall we see what it is that you sent me?”

“Please.” The gift had been a source of some anxiety for Rose, first over what to get Kanaya, then over whether she would be able to complete it and ship it to her in time. It was a welcome relief the day before when Kanaya sent her a text expressing surprise and delight at the unexpected package. Now, however, Rose found herself anxious to see what her partner thought of her gift. Unfortunately, her partner happened to be the most meticulous person on the planet, and was ever-so-carefully trying to work the ribbon free without damaging it. Rose drummed her fingers against her laptop impatiently as she watched Kanaya struggle to pull the ribbon around one corner of the box.

“You could cut it, you know. I see a pair of scissors sitting on your desk, right there, just begging to be put to use.”

“Don’t be silly, those are my fabric scissors. I wouldn’t want to dull them,” she tsked at Rose, without looking up from her surgical unwrapping.

“Heaven forbid. But I do believe you are missing the point.”

“There!” Kanaya said as the ribbon popped free. “Now what were you saying?”

“Nothing, dear, do continue.”

After several agonizing minutes of careful peeling back of tape and wrapping paper that bordered on obsessive-compulsive, Kanaya finally lifted off the lid and began pulling out packing material. She set one last piece of tissue paper aside and froze, staring into the box for a moment, before drawing out the stuffed Fluthlu doll Rose had knitted her. She held it up before her, its purple and black tentacles dangling between her hands.

“It’s…” For once Kanaya seemed to be at a loss for words.

Shit. Rose cringed, and tried to explain. “I had thought to send you something to make you think of me, but seeing it in your hands now I realize that was rather stupid and I should have made you something you would actually like inst-”

“It’s perfect!” Kanaya said, laughing.

“What.”

“It’s just like you said, something to make me think of you! And what better to remind me of my wonderful girlfriend than a yarn-based eldritch abomination in a gothic pallete?”

Rose quirked her lips in a wry smile. “My thoughts exactly, but somehow after hearing you echo them I am left questioning my own judgement.”

Kanaya’s response was as dignified and graceful as someon sticking out their tongue could possibly be.

“It really is lovely, Rose, thank you,” she added with an earnest smile. “I shall cuddle it as I think of you.”

“Careful, that yarn is hand-wash only,” Rose replied with an onstentatious wink.

Kanaya rewarded her with another graceful display of her tongue, before her expression turned serious. “I do miss you, you know,” she said with a sigh.

“I know. And I you. Despite my earlier protestations, I am glad to get to spend this time with you at least.”

They spoke a little longer, taking the opportunity to catch up on events in a bit more detail than was typically afforded by text, before Kanaya had to depart to prepare for her evening plans. They said their goodbyes with whispered “I love you”s, kisses blown to cameras, and promises that they would speak again soon, and Rose was left once again staring at her own image on her screen, a dumb smile spread across her face.

She closed her laptop and shoved it aside before rolling over and burying her face in her pillows once more, intent on getting at least a couple more hours of sleep - it was Sunday morning, afterall. And if the sight of Kanaya’s smiling, laughing face inspired some pleasant dreams, all the better.


End file.
